Kakashi Love story Don't call me sensei!
by realisticlisa
Summary: (teacher-student love) "Will you only see me as a child, sensei?" By accident, Kakashi has turned younger so a forbidden love must be acceptable right! Natsuki (naruhinas child) has had a age-complex with kakashi -sensei for a while but he never recognises her more then a student. That is...until he starts to see himself as a lolicon/pedophile...How would Naruto react to this!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Note: This story exists on Quotev as well (it was also written by me)

Kakashi P.o.v

I sat down to take a good read at my Make-out tactics book. This book truly delights me whenever I read it. I chuckled as I flipped through the pages.

"You shouldn't read that stuff in front of me anymore Kakashi sensei…" Natsuki told me in a calmful manner. (Natsuki Uzumaki is the child of Naruto, the hokage, and Hinatas daughter.)

"You're fifteen years old Natsuki, soo enough you can read it too."

"Don't encourage me! .' "

I watched her face flustered as her bright blond hair drifts pass her shoulders and her blue byakugan eyes. Quite a genetic twist actually. Who'd expect her to look like hinata but have Narutos features?

"Well I have a mission today so let me enjoy this as much as I can for now ^.^"

"Eh again?!"

"Eh? What's so surprising?"

"(Looks away and figets with fingers) I was hoping we could spend more time together too 3"

I pat her on her head. "Maybe when I get back." She smiled and nodded.

I jumped off into the woods and head off to find the missing sacred scroll Naruto told me to look for. Appariently it has some unknown after effects if opened so I better be careful. Guy is coming with me too…I look back and he gives me a thumbs up and smile (anime sweatdrop appears).

I've taught many students after Naruto before but Natsuki was different from the rest, I raised her at a very young age to now, kinda like a baby sitter I guess. That child should socialize more yet she still takes interest in talking to a ** year old man -.-''.

"Kakashi! I got the scroll!" Guy called. I rushed over to him as he pointed to the scroll on the table.

"Good job Guy." I reached out for the scroll. Guy slips and I push the scroll by accident. "Dammit Guy! O.O Pooof*" A puff os smoke surrounds me, I can't see anything…

"Kakashi! Cough*Cough* Kakashi! Are you alright?!"

"Cough*Cough* Yeah I'm fine." I sat on the floor helplessly waving away the smoke.

"Kakashi! You! O[]O"

"What is it-(looks down)" I looked down to see a change of clothes. I wasn't wearing my konoha vest anymore but a grey, protective clothes. It was my ANBU outfit…

"Whoah Kakashi…You look like you just returned to your twenties…" Guy commented.

"Ye-Yeah I was about 23 before I left ANBU…Well whatever, let's just return the scroll Guy, a little youth isn't gonna kill me."

*After returning the scroll they return to the village*

Finally I can return back to the village, I still didn't have time to change my clothes yet.

_I was hoping we could spend more time together_

Oh yeah I promised Natsuki I would see her…I saw her in the distance.

"Na-" Wait a second…I can't let her see me, not like this. I think It would be a safer option to put on my ANBU maskon to hide my identity. Yeah that should do it, just until I get changed into my regular clothes.

Natsuki P.o.v

I saw a bunch of kids running with paint buckets as they left behind the vandalized hokages faces. I stopped them in their tracks.

"You shouldn't vandalise the hokage! Respect your elders!" I lectured them.

"Why should we?" One boy asked.

I stamped my foot on it created a huge crater under it. The group of boys jumps back in shock. "Don't ever do that again, or you'll end up like the ground, okay? 3"

"O-Okay…" They replied before running off.

I grabbed a bucket of water and jumped on the stone faces to clean them off. A shinobi walks by and stares at me in shock.

"Honorable Hokages' Daughter! Please leave such things for us to do instead!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost finished-"Carelessly enough I slipped down from the railing and fell down. I fell as if I was drifting, my mind became so blank suddenly that all I could do was fall…

An ANBU jumps up and catches me in his arms tightly as he wraps his hands around my waist. I started to blush in embarrassment an my heart started thumping really fast. . I'm only used to Kakashi-sensei catching me but this when it's a stranger I become self-conscious of my emotions.

"You shouldn't be so careless, Natsuki." He said before placing me down.

"Ah-Sorry…By the way, your figure of speech is familiar."

"Flinches* I-Is that so? I get that a lot."

"(realization) I forgot, You're going to be late! Let me take you there!" I dragged his hand but he resisted.

"L-Late? For what?"

"There's a meeting for all the ANBU today, dad said it was important." I tried to pull him but he resisted.

"There's really no need."

"So…Who are you anyway?" I asked him.

" I er…" I clasped on the side of his mask.

"It's alright to take that off you know, we're I the village." I try to pull the mask off but he pulls it back.

Kakashi P.o.v

I resisted to Natsuki trying to pull the mask off, I can't get her to recognize me now.

RIIIIPPPPP!

Not only did the ANBU mask come off but the covering my face also torn off. She stared at me for a while. When I came to my realization, I blushed and covered my face with my palm. I dashed off and she stayed there, spacing off.

I went off to and changed into my usual clothes.

Natsuki P.o.v

What a good looking guy…His face was so pure that it seemed so beautiful. I stood off staring into space, was there ever anyone like that in the village?

I saw Kakashi sensei and said hi to him for coming back from his mission.

"Sugoi sensei! Did you get younger?"

"Well er…Scrolls after effects…So what did you do today Natsuki?"

"Well I met this really good-looking guy today that saved me from falling."

"Eh really? (flusters)"

"But I already like someone so (figets with fingers and blushes really red)."

"Hmmmm…Who is it?"

"(looks away) I don't want to say…It's too embarrassing…"

"But you always tell me everything…(Who could this guy be?)"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The player card

New characters will be mentioned in this story, they are:

Sakura: sakura+sasukes child, short pink hair and sharingan, Natsukis childhood friend and team member, often mistaken as a girl.

Saito: Ino and Sais child, black hair, blue eyes, popular, team member

Okay done~

Natsuki P.o.v

Argh…so tired…I wouldn't tell kakashi-sensei who I liked so he took it out on me with full course raining =_='. That sadist. My entire body is in pain right now…It hurts so much…I feel as if I've been forced to crawl into a meat grinder.

"Natsuki-chan!" Sakura called me to me.

"Sakura…chan?"

"Want to come with us to the amusement park?"

"Gomen Sakura demo…Kakashi-sensei did a lot to me yea=sterday so I'm really tired right now."

"Kakashi-sensei…Did a lot to you yesterday? (has romantic thoughts) Oh I see…(blushes)"

"I didn't mean it THAT way! All he did was train me!"

"Pleease come! My son Sakurai-kun was so happy after hearing you'd come as well."

"Sakurai-kun…Is coming as well?"

"Yep! And Saito, come on, they'll only fight if you don't come."

"Okay then I will."

"Remember okay, tomorrow, a 3 night stay."

"Wait a minute, you never told me that-"

"Ja-ne! (runs off)"

That Sakura…Making me go to these things…

The next day:

"(wind blows) Kakashi-sensei…Why are you here as well?"

"Don't ask -_-' " I giggled. Although I act as if I'm uninterested in Kakashi-sensei coming, I'm really glad he did.

I tilted my head up, Kakashi-sensei is so much taller than me, I barely reach his shoulder and it's embarrassing that he has to crouch down everytime he wants to talk to me directly (/).

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Ummm…eto…I'm n-not sensei!"

"Hmmm is that so?"

"Natsuki-chan!" Sakurai called out to me in a happy voice. Phew he saved me just then.

"Hi Sakurai-kun,Saito-kun!"

"Hmph." Saito is as cold as always…

"Alright minna, let wait for everyone to arrvive and we'll go to out inn!" Ino announced.

"Hai!"

*In the evening at the inn*

"(shocked) Eh what do you mean?" I asked the waiter.

"We don't have enough rooms, you will have to share a room a room with someone." I've never expect this to happen, not that I mind but…(Glances back) I have to share a room with either Kakashi-sensei, Sakurai or Saito.

"(blushes) Y-You can sleep in m-my room if you want Natsuki." Sakurai told me.

"No, she'll sleep with me since she always goes to my house anyway." Please don't say weird things in public sensei…

"A young girl sleeping in a room together with her sensei? That isn't right no matter how you look at it."-Saito

"Oh? Then are you saying you'd rather be the one to share a room with her?"

"Don't say such nonsense, I was clearly just stating the situation.(both glare at each other)" Saito doesn't get along with anyone…

After their little argument I unpacked my stuff in Kakashi-senseis room. Hurry, Hurry or he'll see my clothes…Kakashi-sensei leans his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm…You packed quite a few feminine essentials…"

I karate chopped my hands over my suitcase to cover it up. "D-Don't look!" I quickly closed the case.

Kakashi P.o.v

I always find it amusing to toy with Natsuki because she's always so kawaii. She's growing up as I watch her become a woman. I let my hands reach out to her waist, maybe a little higher if a higher if wanted to. She notices and moves closer to sit on my lap. My arms begin to cave onto her before they could lock.

"(Slams door open) KAKASHI MY RIVAL ARE YOU READY YET!?" Guy bursts into the room.

Me and Natsuki both flinched and literally jumped off of each other with a distance of 2m. I sat down with my hand over my mouth. Oh god If Guy hadn't come what would have I-

"W-We're ready to go Guy."

"The springtime of youth eh kakashi? (thumbs up and smile)" I think you're getting the wrong idea Guy…I'm starting to think I've become a pedophile…

We all walked out in our casual clothes to the amusement park. There were rides everywhere, it was astonishing.

"Sugoi…I wonder where we should go first sensei…"

"I'd recommend the ferris wheel young lady." A manwearing a cap answered. His face was covered but I could tell he was in his mid twenties.

"The ferries wheel?"

"Yes, come this way right away." The man pushed natsuki into one of the seats and I tried to pull her back but he pushed me in as well. He immediatedly closed the door as if he was in a hurry; there was something suspicious going on. The ferris wheel moved upwards with us in it, it seems everyone else was forced nto the other rides by the co-workers as well. As we reached the very top, it stopped. The ride ended already?

"Whip! K-Kakashi-sensei, the seatbelts, Th-They're-" I looked over to see Natsuki tightly wrapped by the seatbelts of the ride.

"Natsuki!" I leaned forward to help her but the seatbelts behind me pulled me back. I sliced my seat belt with a kunai quickly since I could tell natsuki was suffocating and couldn't use any of her Chakra.

"Nastuki Uzumaki…I have finally caught you." The speakers started saying. I torn her seatbelt apart and she gasped for air.

"Huff*Huff* What's…going on Sensei?"

"They're taking you as a hostage, Stay behind me! Don't do anything!"

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life."

"Kukuku…How sweet, a sensei protecting his beloved student. Such a shame that you're protecting a bomb."

"(looks back) What?!"

Natsuki touches her chest and her eyes widen as her hands shivered.

"Sensei…My Chakra…It's all going into one place…"

"(glares at speaker) What are you after?! Her life?!"

"What we want is…Her Chikara, It doesn't matter whether or not she dies as long as we can access her eyes. We have no interest in the Kyuubi."

"So it's my eyes you want eh? (stands up) Well you can have them! Just don't put everyones' life in danger!" I held her in my arms and opened the window. "Sensei! What are you-" I jumped down the ferries wheel with her in my arms and landed.

The man stood in front of me, he took off his clothes to reveal that he was from the hidden mist village. I took out a kunai and fought him. He was brimming with confidence until Natsuki stabbed her hand through him.

"What a brutal way to kill someone (sweatdrop appears)" I commented. Well at least her chakra returned to normal. She pulls her hand out and he falls to the ground.

" .ku. Cough* Do you really think you're sensei is only protecting you because you're his student?"

"What?"

"Why It's obvious he-"

"RAIKIRI!" I finished him. I pulled my glove on more tightly. "Well that's enough for today, lets go natsuki."

"…"

"Natsuki?"

"I really wanted to know what he was going to say :T"

"(falls onto ground) Well that's not important anyway."

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from us sensei?"-Saito

"Seems pretty suspicious."-Sakurai

"Kakashi-sensei! What's all this about?" Naruto asked.

"Eh what are you guys trying to say? I have absoulutely no idea."

"Don't Lie with a straight face!"-Sakura

A forbidden secret that not even I have become aware of up to now.

_'Do you really think he's protecting yiu because you're simply his student?!'_

Well I hate to admit this but… (looks over at Natsuki)

"Really mum, dad I'm fine…"

**He's right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki P.o.v

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Natsuki…" Sakura apologized.

"It's alright really, that sort of thing was unexpected anyway."

"Sigh* Really wished it went as planned though." Ino sighed.

"As planned?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we wanted you meet a man for once." -Ino

"E-Eh? Why so soon?"

"This the perfect time of your youth to search for love! When I was your age I had to train and fight in a war!" –Sakura

"S-Sakura-chan…(sweatdrop appears)"

"You're really popular too, so why wait?"-Ino

"Could it be that you already have someone in mind?"

"N-Not at all! Kakashi-sensei is always training me so I have no time for that kind of stuff."

"I wonder if that's the Real reason he trains you everyday."-Ino and Sakura

Kakashi P.o.v

"Natsuki?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"(reads page of book by accident) Mhmm…Do you know your bases?"

"(eyes turn dark and angry mark appears) SLAP*"

"(puts hand on cheek) Ouch. You actually slapped me."

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't ask question like that!"

"I get it already but why are you so flustered? Your entire face is red." I asked sitting on the ground helplessly with my legs open while staring at her.

(Sakura and Ino: Now you've done it…)

"(blushes really red) Kakashi-sensei you BAKA!(runs off covering face)"

"Na-" I reached out my hand but Before I could call out her name, she'd already run off. (sweatdrop appears) Now she's mad at me…

"What are you going to do now Kakashi-sensei?"-Sakura

"…."

"I'll give you one tip though sensei, a woman is scary when she's angry but becomes very vulnerable when it comes to love."-Ino

"(dark face)Well I can't do that when I'm her sensei now can I?"

I walked off with a book in my hand, Natsuki is always so delicate. Afterall she's had a hard past being the outcast of her clan and society. It's all because of her blue eyes that come with a significant ability from her Uzumaki blood. Because of that ability…She knows everything about me…That ability to read and visit time…Always caring for others and ignoring her own emoticions, that's just the kind of child she is. She trips, she falls, she cries but she's a lot like Naruto in a way although shes quiet and mature.

Sitting behind a tree, I found natsuki, shes not that hard to find since there's nowhere to look in Village really. She looks up at me as her head tilts up and I wave at her. She turns away and pouts.

"What do you want?"-Natsuki

"I'm here for you of course."

"Well I'm not going to forgive you (stands up and brushes dust off)"

"Not even If I show you my face?"

"(starts too get intrigued) N-No, not even that."

"Hmmm? (Hugs Natsuki suddenly) Quite a stubborn one no? ^.^"

Natsuki P.o.v

Sensei wraps his string arms around my body, at this point I'm confused because I'm not usre if this is an invitation to his heart or it's his way of comforting mine. Since I was always a cry baby since I was little…

Flashback:

(Natsuki is 5 here, they are walking on the streets)

Kakashi: Are you familiar with the Village,Natsuki?

Natsuki: Hai.

Kakashi: Hmmm…..

Random Guy: (Bumps into Natsuki)

Natsuki: (Falls onto ground) Kyaaa!

Random Guy: Hey Watch it you! (walks off)

Kakashi:Natsuki? (looks back)

Natsuki: (Eyes start getting teary)

Kakashi: eh?

Natsuki: (Cries and rubs eyes) WAAAAH!

Kakashi: (crouches down) Eh what? (turn around) Hush-Don't cry! (Everyones staring at us…)

Natsuki: (continues to cry)

Kakashi: (puts hands out) NoNoNo, Don't cry! O.O' Cough* A shinobi must never show their tears you know.

Natsuki: Sniff*Sniff* Don't cry…Stop Crying…

Kakashi: (pats natsuki on head) It's okay, you're just a kid after all, cry while you're still young ^.^

End of Flashback

Natsuki P.o.v

Why do I suddenly remember such things? It's so embarrassing… There's no way way I'm going to forgive Kakashi-sensei that easily, although it hurts everytime I think about the fact that I slapped him but I must stay strong and hold back my tears. I won't give in that easily.

"But seriously, why are you mad anyway, I just don't get you Natsuki."

"Doesn't matter to you anyway… (pouts)"

"I say perverted things all the time, what makes you so angry this time?"

"(mumbles) If it wasn't for the fact that you were talking ti me then you would have said that to somebody else…"

"….."

Kakashi P.o.v

I don't know…what to say. I pretend that I didn't hear in front of her by trying to look busy but I think I should answer. For good reasons, I am restraining myself from her but I have to make her forgive me somehow…My chest thumps harder under, making my urges more stronger by the second. She just sits there so innocently, like a delicate girl. Damn it…Why am I feeling this way? This shouldn't be happening…

"Look, it's _that_ girl again." A girls high pitched voice caught my attention.

"You mean the beast girl that always hangs out with her sensei?I don't get why she's so popular with boys, how disgusting." The other girl gossiped back.

"What does she think this is? A forbidden love novel? There's no way the _legendary copy ninja_ would go for someone like her." This comment made Natsuki cringe a lot, she placed her head down as if she was about to cry.

"Hey that mans old but I bet ya he was a hottie in his younger days."

Natsuki P.o.v

I had a conversation with theses girls earlier today, they were badmouthing us and it accidently slipped out that I loved him. Although I know that it's the truth, it still hurts to know that Kakashi-sensei and I can never start a relationship. And here I am, getting angry at him for doing the smallest things. Kakashi-sensei wraps his arms around and hugs me when the girls were gone. Our bodies were so close, the casual contact between us had too much skinship for a teacher-student hug. I could hear his breathing and his stragely irregular heartbeat, which was a lot faster then usual and matched with mine. I placed my hands around his head to brace myself.

"Sensei, please don't, people would mistaken us if they-"

"I don't care if I'm a lustful beast anymore; I just want to protect." I thrusted him him back with all my strength to separate us.

"You say that you'd protect everyone with your life sensei."

"I meant it differently this-"

"(smiles) But thank-you. By the way sensei…(twitches) Wasn't that hug a bit much for teacher to be doing to a student?"

"Your breasts are pretty huge you know."

"(covers chest with arms) Wh-What are doing? That isn't right you know-"

"Jiraiya-sama does this all the time anyway, it's normal for a man to perv on a girl anyway. How else did you think you were born?"

"(sweatdrop) Please don't sensei…"

"I guess this mean you'll forgive me right? ^.^"

"Mhmm…(blushes and looks away) Okay…But just don't say that…again…:

" _'Please don't say that to anyone else' _Id what you mean right?"

"Wh-"

"I got it already, I will be careful from now on ^.^"

I blushed silently and looked away but I was secretly happy, I'm sure every girl would want to be with the guy she likes by being closer to him like friends but I wish it was the same with us.

*Some time Later*

I walking home alone to my Hyuuga Estate until I saw Saito standing by the front door. He looked over and glared at me before stepping to me.

"Saito? What are you doing here?"

"Give up on Kakashi."

"Eh What are you talking ab-"

"You know exactly what I'm saying Natsuki, don't play dumb."

"I told you already, I can't. I love Kakashi and that's never going to change."

"Even if he loves you back, what are you going to do? Get it on with your own teacher?!"

"(shocked) You didn't have to go that far…" He walks up to me and strokes a strand of my hair.

"Honestly…You'd be much happier with me or Sakurai then with him." I backed off, if he wasn't my friend and saved my life then I would've punched him in the air right now. However, I know Saito is not one to go too far with his actions.

"All the girls in class drool all over you so why me of all people?"

"Just because." I ran into the gates of my Home and stood into front holding both the gates.

"Thank-you. Now Goodbye. (Shuts gate together)."

"(sweatdrop) How cold…(Well I guess I was a little too harsh on her…oh wel she has to face reality on way or another.)"

Authors note: Well...That escalated quickly...I feel as if too many things are happening in this chapter from non serious to drama to non-serious (-.-'). I've always disliked it when I read manga and then there's just too much drama and it becomes overwhelming to read ^.^' Not that I hate it (tis gud everyonce in a while) but now I think I understand why theres so much of it. Excuse the er...sexual references in this chapter...I want to make this story more about complications rather then jealousy and hate (waves flag, I will try...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Princess of War Part 1**

Natsuki P.o.v

Kakashi-sensei flashed the two bells in front of him and we all stood stiffly as, Team 7, waiting for him to tell us to go. Sakurai gulped as he glared at Kakashi-sensei carefully, examining his every movement. Saito did the same. I've done this test a lot, but I've never actually passed once, he was always on top of me, thrusting at my every movement no matter what I did.

"Ok…Start."

We all dispersed in seconds. Saito acts as an individual and hides separately while me and Sakurai lay in the bushes together. It was so quiet that I could the live beating of a heart.

*Ba-Dump! Ba-dump!*

It wasn't my heart though. I looked over, Sakurai blushed and tried to turn away to hide it.

"Sakurai-kun, whats wrong?" I whispered to him.

"Y-Your leg..It's on me (blushes redly)."

"(notices) Ah gomen Sakurai-kun ^^; (moves leg)"

His heart didn't stop though. Was he nervous? Was he scared? I doubt it. Sakurai is a strong person, he may be clumsy and shy sometimes but he's really brave. So what was causing his heartbeat exactly? I don't know.

"Natsuki, Behind you." At first I thought it was Sakurai who called me until I reached for his hand and it wasn't there.

Shaking, I turned around and my eyes widen. It was almost as if everything was in slow motion, All I could do was watch kakashi-sensei's fingers lift up his head to stare at me with his sharingan. It was a gist of the moment where your mind is there physically but disappears mentally. His eye spun and spun like a spiral and my eyes turned blank. I fell back as if I was shot and hit the ground. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually this weak, but I should have concentrated more on the lesson more carefully.

What will Kakashi-sensei show me today?

Through genjutsu, he usually lets me see my childhood memories, the happy bits of course. But today was a little different. As a child, people wanted to lock me up for a few years so that I could control my chakra so that I would go wild. My dad absolutely hated the idea of locking me up so instead he decided to train me personally so that I could learn to not let the Kyuubi loose control.

What I saw was the day Sakurai and I met. Dad urged me to be friends with him because he knew Sasuke and Sakura so well. We were so young then, my eyes stood out a lot more then and so did Sakurai's pink hair. I hid behind kakashi-sensei, He told to just approach him causally. Well I wanted to at least but he flared his sharingan at me so I got a little nervous (starts sweating). Sasuke hits Sakurai, "Is that how you greet a girl?" Sasuke twitched angrily.

I've always thought of it as an arranged friendship of some sort, but ever since then we've always been so close. This is what kakashi-sensei showed me in the illusion.

I woke up lying on the ground as Kakashi-sensei satrea at me from above.

"How long were you planning to stay like that?" He mocked me.

"Meanie." I teased him.

Everything was fine and all until I looked up and saw him from a different perspective. Before I knew it I relised that I shouldn't be looking that way and turned away.

"What's wrong?" He asked me confused.

Must reply to him in a calm casual manner.

"Ahem* Coughs and blushes* Nothing at all Kakashi-sensei." That was the worst reply I have ever heard in my life.

"eh?" Kakashi-sensei isn't dense, he just likes to hide his thoughts by acting confused. And I get the feeling I just made the tension between us really awkward…

"So what were you and Sakurai doing in the bushes Natsuki?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"(stands up) WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" I yelled at him, embarrassed.

"That's right sensei!" Sakurai snappd.

"Didn't look like that to me." Saito said.

"(both blush) WE WERE NOT!"

*A few minutes later*

"Sensei, I'm telling you we weren't doing anything!"

"Hmmm really?"

"Yes! It was only an accident-"

"Natsuki!" My dad ran down the streets directly to me.

"Dad? What is it?" He instantly grabs me and Kakashis' arm and pulls us off.

"I have a mission for you two." What already? =_=' I always get missions, why don't I ever get a break?

Dad gave us the information forms for our mission. We had to bring a princess under attack to her own country in the North-west safely and unharmed. According to the papers, she's about eighteen years old and is accompanied by a bodyguard who will be coming along with us.

We both waited for her in front of our village with Saito and Sakurai who will coming with us. The princess arrived with her bodyguard, she has a fringe like sakuras and long dark brown hair.

"You there (points to Natsuki)." The princess said.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah you, can you really call yourself a woman looking like _that?" _ She was right, after training just today, my clothes were dirty and my hair was slightly messy. (In gloomy mood) If only dad hadn't given me a mission so suddenly. I feel so depressed at my feminity right now…Kakashi-sensei pats me on the head with his reassuring hand, it was a feeling like no other. It's not the same when dad does it to me, Kakashi-senseis hand just feels so alluring to me. Sakurai wanted to start an argument with her but I stopped him.

"Are you princess Haruka Nitami?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes she is." The bodyguard answered in her place, he had a scar across the face and wore a Yakuta which made him look like a samurai with the sword and all. His hair was really spikey and was dark blue.

"Let's get going already." Saito insisted.

"Don't tell me you're expecting me to walk there?" Haruka snapped at saito.

"Quite a delicate name to go with an ignorant person." Saito snapped back. "It's almost as if that name was-"

"Saito!" Kakashi-sensei yelled at him. Saito stayed quiet and pouted. "Sorry, Haruka is it? I'll carry you."

Kakashi-sensei is carrying Haruka?! I tightened my chest. I've never seen him carry another girl before except for me…Well it shouldn't be so hard, (brimming with confidence) I can handle this!

*Later*

(depressed)…It's not as easy as I'd thought it would be, watching the person you love carry another woman is not that easy to endure. And also…

"(looks at Haruka)."

"Mhmmm? (smirks and giggles evilly) (Wrap hands gently around kakashi's chest and tightens legs around his waist)"

"(angry mark appears)" Tch. Really this girl really pisses me off so much right now…

"Oi Natsuki!"-Saito

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"(Flinches so much that he jumped back completely)" Ah…(puts hand on mouth) I yelled at him, I've never done that to Saito before…He's usually so calm and cool but he looks as if he just survived a heart attack…I glare and Sakurai and he starts sweating a lot, he doesn't want to get yelled at so he puts his head down and walks off silently. Urgh…This jealousy is really getting to my head, I can't stand it. It's like trying to endure a volcano erupting in your body.

*At night*

Finally we get to rest! (giggles quietly) I usually always sleep with Kakashi-sensei on missions ^u^

…

Well at least I was planning to anyway, Kakashi-sensei has to share a room with Aoki (the bodyguard's name) and I have to sleep with Haruka =_=.

"(lies down) Why do I have to share a room with you anyway? I want to sleep with Aoki and Kakashi."

"(sweatdrops appears) What are you? A prostitute?" She ignored my after comment and turned around. I turned off the lights and tried to sleep.

Kakashi P.o.v

I sat outside in front of the fire while Aoki drank some saki beside me.

"So how old are you Aoki?" I asked, trying to stir up the night.

"It's rude to ask for ones age but I'm 28."

"Mhmm…I guess we have something in common then."

"Don't be silly, my only intention is to protect the girl, not molest her."

"=.\\ Please Don't say it like that, Aoki." This guy...He can really tell everything that we hide just by meeting us.

"(drinks saki) Do you find our princess annoying?"

"Well, if I said that I'm completely fine with it then I'd be lying; I mean she does seem to be bothering my beloved student afterall."

"(sweatdrop appears) Then why don't you stop her?"

"Because it's fun to watch ^.^"

"You sadist…About her personality, just ignore it, that kid's been through a lot since she was a child." He spins the cup of saki around in a spiral cautiously, not losing a single drop of alcohol.

"What do you mean?"

"As she was a child, her mother gave her life away saving the village, opposing the royal rule of keeping the Queen safe no matter the cost. She never lost track of that memory and strictly followed the rules everyday; Always believing that her mother was no more then a person not fit to be queen." My eyes widen.

**This girl…She's just like me.**

To be continued (part 2) ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Natsuki P.o.v

I woke up early but Haruka was earlier then me. She sat by the lake swinging her legs back and forth, she acts so childish although she's older then me ^^;. Kakashi-sensei walks to her and crouches down, I watched standing behind the tent. He throws a stone up in his hand then throws the rock far away towards the end of the lake. He hands haruka a stone and she looks at it. I was expecting her to fail since girl aren't usually good at these things-But her rock went even further then Kakashis' O_O'. I skidded across the lake like there was no tomorrow and bounced off the edge on the other side. Kakashi-sensei puts his hand at the back of his head, considering that it wasn't such a good idea to teach her how to skid rock. Haruka started giggling and Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

I envy Haruka so much right now that I wish I'd slept more instead of waking up early to watch them.

"Natsuki-chan! Are you hungry? I caught a live fish!" Sakurai said. I grabbed the flopping fish off his hands and took out a kunai.

"(evil glare) Allow me to cut it…" I stabbed it lightly at first allowing it to live but then Idug into it's scales and started fleshing the fish through a series of deadly lines. I'm surprised it actually lived after the first few slices but It died soon enough.

"I'm er…Vegetarian…" Saito said walking away very slowly.

"Well Natsuki that was cool and all but if you keep cutting the fish like that then you're going to lose your own hand ^.^" Geez Kakashi-sensei, you and your sarcastic comments…

*Afterwards*

Well...Breakfast didn't go so well but that wasn't what hurt me the most. I woke up in the middle of the night and heard kakashi-sensei mutter harukas name, it really hurts you know. That feeling when the person you love calls out someone elses name and they don't look at you at all.

That's it! . I can't let this go on any longer, I have to do something to get near kakashi-sensei! I tried walking near him but he's carrying Haruka and she always does something sexual in front of me.

"(looks at natsuki and smiles)" She put her head in Kakashi-senseis neck slowly.

"Mhmm(looks back and blushes slightly)?" She made him blush o.e.

That is really starting to hurt now…I miss Kakashi-sensei being by my side. My chest hurts so badly right now it's like someone's stabbing it. Makes me want to hate myself for feeling this way. That feeling that you hate to feel but you feel it anyway. I have no idea what I'm saying now =_='.

Kakashi puts Haruka down and senses something. For the time being, I've lost my ninja senses to my feelings and can't seem to see a thing. Some shirken flew in front of me.

"Natsuki! (goes in front of her and blocks off shiriken) What's wrong with you today? Come to your senses!"

"(snaps out of it) Ah! Gomen kakashi-sensei!" I should concentrate if I don't want to get killed on this battlefield. Several men tried to attack the princess and I fisted them all with my palms just like what I've learnt being in the Hyuuga clan.

Sakurai uses his sharingan to use the fireball jutsu on them and saito summons monsters via his drawings. I'm trying my hardest to do the mission but my mind just won't listen to me. A man suddenly dashes behind me with a knife and heads directly to the princess.

I instantly threw a rasengan towards him but hut he disappeared; It was a shadow clone. Kakashi-sensei instantly dashes towards her and he defends himself with a kunai with the man cuts him across the chest with his other hand. A stream of blood flowed out the cut in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled.

He outs his hand over his chest. "Don't mind me, just protect Haruka!"

I bit my lip. I want to heal him, but we have to get rid of these ninjas first. I decided to finish it quickly. I placed my hands slightly apart to prepare the jutsu. Dad can do this with one hand but I have to use both my hands for this justu.

"Rasen-shiriken!" I yelled out, I lifted the justu with my right hand and threw it at the group of ninjas. They didn't die, but they were harmed enough that couldn't move and we escaped. Sakurai and Saito help carry kakashi-sensei to safety.

*In a cave*

Haruka stays quieter then usually. Everyone else is out on patrol and I walk out to get some herbs for Kakashi-sensei.

I came back later but it seemed like a bad time to enter so I hid behind the side of the cave, I have no intention to eavesdrop but it's so quiet that if I tried to escape then they'd hear me. =_= I hate it when moments like these happen.

"(looks down) I'm sorry Kakashi-kun…"Haruka mumbles silently.

"(sits up and hold his chest) Don't worry about it, I don't die that easily. (pats haruka on head) ^.^ Just focus on getting home safely, your country needs you."

"(pushes kakashi's hand away) Stop trying to protect me, the mission is to get me home, not keep me alive. Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are scum."

"That's true, but I think those who don't protect their comrades are worse then scum. An old friend of mine told me that."

"(shocked and blushes)"

I didn't think it was a good time to enter but I came in anyway, it's better coming in then getting caught for eavesdropping. I tried to smile. I had to pretend I didn't hear anything. I want to imagine that I never have had any feelings for him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have some herbs for you!" I said. I sat down and looked at his wound carefully. He's been carefully bandaged but the cut is pretty deep. Haruka moves beside me to look. Urgh…I don't want to take off his shirt in front of her.

"What's wrong natsuki, why are you hesistating?"-Kakashi

"(twitches and angry mark appears) Just die already you old man! (elbows kakashi on wound)"

"FYBDOSUGAUGIOHOI! O.\\" He started scrawning around as if he was dying.

"K-Kakashi-san!"

"(in gloomy mood) Oh relax, he's not going to die from that_. _I could've elboweda _certain place_ if I wanted to. (walks out)"

"Cough*cough* Natsuki, Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air!"

Kakashi P.o.v

Urgh…Now she's angry at me…again…But that really hurt, one should never underestimate a womans' strength.

"Kakashi-san, what is your realationship with natsuki? (blushes)"

"Well I guess you could say that we're teacher student or so."

I knew that I was lying, we were much then that, I just hate to admit the dirty truth that we hide.

Sakurai P.o.v

I saw Natsuki wandering the woods at night. She sat in the dark in a gloomy mood. I wonder what's wrong ^^;.

"Natsuki-chan?"

"(menacing aura) Oh hi Sakurai…great night isn't it?"

"What are you so depressed about?" I asked her, she's very moody nowadays, it's scaring me since shes always so happy and carefree.

"You wouldn't understand…" she mumbled under her breath. "But Sakurai, have you ever been jealous?"

"Yes." I replied honestly. "I've been enduring it for a few years now ^_^"

"(eyes widen) How can you hold it in for so long, I'd burst if I were you."

"That's because the girl I like has no interest in me and hangs around with other men instead." I grin cheesily showing my teeth.

"Wow…Who is she?" Natsuki isn't dense, she'll know if someone like her but I've always treated her like a sister to erase the thought of love from her head since it's easier this way anyway. I pat her on her shoulder.

"Someday…I'll tell you." I'm not sure if that day will ever come but hopefully it'll ease her. Everytime I'm with her I see her walking away with Saito, Out of all of the people, I hope that the person she likes isn't him but can I do if it's true?

*The next day*

Kakashi-sensei puts up his headband, we're under attack again. Several shinobi surround us but the one that caught my eye in particular was the one holding a huge staff. I'm not sure what it's used for But it had a lot of Chakra in it. I activated my Byakugan.

I managed to fight off most of them and Aoki was defending the princess this time. Nothing's wrong but a lot of them were strangely attacking me, Saito ran over and helped defend me against them. I was sensing something coming near me for a while now. I looked behind me slowly, motion by motion and the man held his staff up, trying to stab me. The ninjas that escaped that time must have told their comrades about me so yesterday.

Kakashi-sensei grabs me around my waist and pushes me down, getting stab instead. The staff disperses the moment it hits kakashi-sensei but strangely enough no blood came out. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" I shook him. His eye was blank, he did move at all and something ran out of him, it scared me, it was like a ghost escaping his body.

"Sensei!" I yelled at him.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, yet…" Haruka said. "The staff that he got hit with is called the staff of time's soul. It takes the soul of ones' soul out of their body from their past and it runs off. The soul will often have a persistent persona of not wanting to return but unless it does by one hour, kakashi will dies with no memories from that self."

"So what do I have to do to get it back in?"

"You must persuade him with your own power, but remember that the kakashi that you will be talking to will not know you nor will be the same person."

"Then why don't you go, I mean you had a similar past as senseis so.." Haruka shook her head.

"Even so, it won't just listen to anybody, go Natsuki you're wasting time." I nodded and ran after the soul, where could that thing possibly go?

Finally we met, I saw a younger kakashi that looked like her was thirteen or so. He had two eyes and glared at me

…

"(pus hand together) kawaiii! 3.3 (Hearts in eyes)"

"(flinches) E-Eh?!"

"(hugs young kakashi) Ah, makes me want to sleep with you…"

"(head in breasts and blushes) O-OI! (backs off and wipes mouth) What do you think you're doing?"

I started getting serious. "Kakashi…Please come back…" I opened my hands out. "Your real body needs you!"

"I don't care. Those who deny the rules and regulations are declared scum."

I was shocked at his cold, harsh words…Is that really the kakashi that he used to be?

Time is running up, it's been so fast, I only have 30 mins left now. I'll try to keep track in my mind.

"Kakashi, Please go back! You'll really die at this rate!"

"Just complete your mission and ignore about me or you'll be considered scum."

15 minutes.

We did talk more after that last sentence but he won't listen to what I say.

"Kakashi! I'm begging you! Go back to your real body!"

"Why should I? Who are you anyway, why are you so concerned with my problems."

"Because…I…I…I have loved you since I was little!"

"Same with rin, she loved me as well. Women are all the same, you don't know anything about me at all-"

10 minutes.

I started crying, tears dripped out of my eyes.I clenched my lips together as My eyes started getting blury. I wiped away my tears.

"You know…I just want to tell you this…(falls onto ground)"

"?!"

"You always protected me as I was growing, then way we walked together and I would always slowly reach for your huge hand and smile at you. Those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who don't protect their comrades are worse then scum was what you always said to me."

5 minutes.

"You…You really care for someone like me?"

"Yes…"

"(smiles) Well, I guess I shouldn't be one to die that easily anyway." I looked up to see Kakashi smiling as he turned into light; I hugged the remains of him into my chest. It's warm, I'm glad I was able to meet him.

Kakashi-sensei didn't wake up immediately after that, I guess he was just tired. We arrived into the princess's country and Kakashi-sensei rested in one of the rooms. (yawns) I feel so tired, I guess I'll take a nap. I leaned on a tree outside the Inn and fell asleep.

Kakashi P.o.v

Mhmm…I moaned. I woke up slowly and covered my eye with my hand…Shoot exerted my sharingan, Won't be able to move for a week. Remembering what happened earlier today with my soul, I started blushing. I tried to hide it by covering my mouth.

"Oh you're awake Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Just…Remembered something that's all." Too many things happened in that incident… Natsuki confessed to me and my head fell into her…her..her…Br-Br-Br…(eyes start swirling).

"What's the matter Kakashi-san?"

"Urgh cough* Nothing, Where's Natsuki?"

"She's outside, there's nothing to be concerned about." Haruka crouches down on the bed and starts to undress, I stop her immediately. "Stop, I have someone already."

"(eyes widen) Don't tell me it's her?! She's still an underdeveloped girl!"

"Yeah well (deathstare) I'm a fan of Lolitas (note: Lolita means seductive young girls)."

"Eek!"

I walked out the door while pulling on my vest and walked outside to see Natsuki. I crouched down and stroked her blond hair. Well I guess it's fine for a teacher to get seduced by his student every once in a while [Me: No it's not! O.e]. I used my crouches to help move myself up the tree and stood on it up side down staring at Natsuki. I slowly pulled down and pulled her face closer. I opened my mouth and pushed our lips together. Her lips were soft like no other. I think I was started to get overboard when I started craving for the touch of her lips and couldn't stop kissing her, I just kept doing it, It felt so good and I wanted so much more then a simple touch.

Natsuki opened her eyes and they widen with shock. My hand, was there to lift her head up, and she saw me upside down kissing her.

…

To be continued-

A/N: Wow this chapter was pretty long! Well compared to my other ones anyway, the original version of this story had chapters twice as long ^^; (although I used to update once a week then). Quite Some hardcore love here…To be honest I have no idea how I came up with such a story (well because of it kakashi became my favourite Naruto character…) Oh yeah, soz for the weird cover of this story, I drew it myself so yeah…(Black and white ==')


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How to explain my first kiss with sensei

Natsuki P.o.v

Kakashi-sensei was upside down and I instantly noticed that my lips were attached to his. This was now accident, I could actually feel the passion in his succulent lips it was almost undeniable. I have also come to realize that he was the ANBU that saved me the other day, I thought he was acting a little strange…I've never expected senseis face to be so good looking though; his face was so smooth and pale as I stroked my fingers through it. I pushed him and gasped for air as I held my neck. I lightly tapped my finger on the side of my lip. I started to blush really red. My lips were hot, which means he kissed me more then once (it could have not been a long kiss since I would have lost air already in the first few seconds or so).

"Argh…huff*huff* (wipes mouth) What were you tryin' to do sensei?! Devour me?!"

"(pulls mask up) Hmmm? You couldn't handle that? (hand in pocket) ^.^"

"(sweatdrop appears) I don't think anyone would have lasted that long anyway…(puts hand in head) Urgh…I feel dizzy for some reason."

"Oh? That's because I did 'a certain something else' as well."

"You did what?!"

"Haha just joking. You've probably never kissed anyone before right? You're probably just dizzy from the lack of air."

Seriously this guy… One minute he tell me student and teacher are forbidden to love , next minute he kisses me as if I'm his wife. It's not that I mind but…(covers mouth) That was too much for a first kiss! (starts sweating) Well I've heard stories of dad getting a first kiss when he was twelve but…does it count if it's with a boy? I wasn't quite awake the first time he kissed me but I could feel that his hands grabbed onto the side of my face and he pushed out lips together. He didn't wanted to crush mine but he didn't want to be completely gentle ether…

"Kakashi-sensei, How could you just do that to a student!? O[]o"

"Just teaching you how to kiss (smiles)."

"Stop lyin' with a straight face! (murmurs) Just wait till dad finds out."

He picks my head up but his finger was wrapped around my chin more to indicate perversion. I immediately disappear to avoid anything else.

"Nani? I wasn't going to do anything."

Liar. That was a clear way of saying 'I don't only see you as a student'.

*Some time Afterwwards*

We prepared to head off and I look back. Kakashi-sensei glanced at haruka and she had hearts in her eyes. Curses. Why did she of all people had to see Kakashi-senseis face?

Soon enough we arrived in Konoha and everyone separated to leave me and Kakashi-sensei alone. I stayed a distance way from him and question marks appeared on his face. I've become slightly scared of Kakashi-sensei…Ba-dump* Ba-dump* Okay I'm not joking now…That kiss was truly too much for me…The heart beating pressure of two lips joining together, the way I could almost feel his mouth and the force he used to hold my jaw. I mean I've always expected to see sensei as a pervert of course but…Being sexual takes him on a whole different level.

My legs started to shake. I can't even stand next to him…

"Natsuki?" He called coming towards me. No…Go away…but don't leave me…I clenched my chest. I felt uneasy about Kakashi-sensei. I just feel as if I've just lost my innocence…I looked at him slowly, his eye sucked me in (I shook my head) No! I must not get so easily seduced by him! He tapped his hand on my shoulder like he usually did but it shocked me so I jumped. He blinked a few times at me, confused.

"(blushes) Well er…Sorry." He apologized. He noticed my slight uneasiness.

As we walked together, I accidently tripped on a rock and Kakashi-sensei caught me. I grasped onto his arm and picked myself up.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He smiled at me and in return I jumped onto his back for fun. He pushes me up to carry me; he knows I love getting piggybacks from him. "Will you teach me something new again sensei?" I asked him out of curiosity. It's true that sensei kissed me but then again, I don't know whether or not it's out of love.

"(puts hand in chin) Mhmm…Maybe, I mean there is _plenty _for me to teach you." I instantly knew he meant it that way.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're so dirty!"

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"Liar."

"(sweatdrop appears) It's not like I'm going to touch you or anything…"

"I'd like to say that too…But I literally though you were trying to eat me or something when you kissed me! (flustered) Sensei how could you ben so harsh?!"I was very embarrassed to tell him this but he really was really hard on me when he kissed me. Of course it isn't the highest level of all forms of kissing but still…

"I did it to teach you the proper method of kissing someone you love."

"But if that's the case then shouldn't my first kiss be taken by that person as well?"

"…(coughs) Well it dosen't matter anyway. But you have to listen to me carefully natsuki."

"…?"

"(deathstare) You are not allowed to kiss anyone like that until you are absolutely sure you love them."

"(starts sweating) Um…Okay."

"(smiles) That's great." Now I feel worried…

*The next Day…*

"Kakashi-sensei, Natsuki-chan, can I test my new jutsu on you?" Ino asked.

"Eh? Sure." We both answered.

Ino stood in position and did a few hand signs before putting her fingers into a shape.

"What's this jutsu meant to do?" I asked her.

"It won't hurt you, but it's meant to swap your chakra so that you can't use it anymore." Ino concentrates on us and we let her mass of Chakra hit us…We fell onto the ground and Kakashi-sensei stares at me cautious. I felt so sleepy…It's like something is coming out of my body and is going somewhere else.

*POOF*

I sat up. Ino's jaw drops as she stares at me.

"Urgh..Man…Was my voice ever this deep?" I looked at my chest, It looked awfully flatter then usual and my vest ripped apart. When I noticed Kakashi-sensei was looking I quickly close it together…But then I realize no matter how much I tried to pull the zipper together…It won't fit…

Kakashi-sensei turns around delicately and slightly long, silver hair flows down him so perfectly. But what caught my attention most was his chest. It was Huge. I swear they were ever bigger then tsunadae-samas O_O'. It took me a few seconds to realize…We've Switched genders.

"Ino-chan, What happnened?" WOW Kakashi-sensei's voice is so hot and feminine. No wait why am I thinking like this? Should stop it…But I'm a guy now…I have abs which is kinda weird.

"I don't know…I think something went wrong, I'll have to do some research before I can turn you two back."

*Later*

Kakashi P.o.v

Natsuki is a boy now, she has quite a well developed body for a guy. I looked at my chest, =_= It's overwhelmingly big… My vest just pretty much pulled all the way up and it wasn't as long as it was before. A lot of Guys were staring at me with nose bleeds…It scared me.

"(twitches and grabs kakashi's hand to walk off)"

"…Natsuki?"

"Look Sensei, You're a girl and I hate it when other guys stare at you so lets just go to Dads office already!"

"Oh…? Natsuki-kun is jealous? (acts cute and seductive) How cute."

"(blushes really red) I-It's not like that at all Kakashi-sensei! It's just a nuisance that's all!"

"Then…What happens if I do this? (sexy pose and pulls down zipper to vest slightly)"

"Badump*Badump* (puts hand down) For some reason it hurts there…(twitches)"

"^.^ Natsu-kun is finally going through puberty."

"No I'm not!"

We both walk into the hokages office and Naruto was signing some papers. He looks up, unfamiliarising our appearances.

"Who are you two? Traveling Shinobi?"

"It's me…Dad." Dad Falls off his chair and hits the ground with a thump. He immediately picks himself up with the help of the table.

"(shocked) You…You're joking right?"

"Nope. (smiles) Otou-san."

"THIS CAN'T BE! (throws off all stuff on table and grips onto head) I could've have sworn you were a girl when you were born…Could it be that we raised you inncorectly all this time?"

"(sweatdrop appears) Naruto, calm down it's just a jutsu." Kakashi-sensei told him.

"(looks up) Ka-Kakshi-sensei?" Dad stutters.

"Hai?"

"(Points at Kakashi) WHY YOU TOO?!"

"Sigh* I told you already, it's a jutsu." Kakashi-sensei crosses her arms, showing the frustration of having to always to explain everything to Dad.

*Later*

We both walked onto the streets and Saito noticed me while I hands behind my shoulder. He runs up to me and stares.

"Hey Natsuki, I heard what happened from Oka-san."

"Eh?"

"(opens Natsukis shirt) So this is what you look like as a boy, fascinating. I wonder…When you'll change back?"

"Saito Stop it!" Kakashi-sensei covers me from behind and zips up my shirt.

"Stop fighting you two, Saito, Stop disturbing Natsuki, you're both guys you know."

"Just trying to help her change back."

"What do you mean?" I said hoarsely while gripping onto my jacket.

Saito turns around and smirks. "The only way to turn back is to kiss the person of the same gender as you are right now." My eyes widen, we have to kiss…Someone other then each other? "Just ask mum if you don't believe me." Saito said before walking off.

We both went into Ino's house and asked her immediately.

"Well yeah. It's the only conclusion we can come up right now, doing this will remind your original hormones about your sexuality and this will turn you back. It doesn't have to be a kiss but rather something involving a girl and a guy. (glares) Just don't go too far if you know what I mean."

Kakashi P.o.v

We left Ino's house and went outside. Getting involved with a girl is fine with me but my hormones won't be able to trigger unless I'm with natsuki. Which is the issue, we don't want to get involved with other people as well.

"What do we do now sensei?" Natsuki asked.

"For now, lets just take some time to think and come up with a solution." I told her. We both went our separate ways and I started reading my book. Isn't there something that we can do at all? If possible, It would be good if I didn't have to make a move on her.

*At night*

I haven't seen Natsuki for hours, what has that girl been doing? I searched everywhere but I can't find her anywhere. I went into the forest and saw Natsuki sitting there with Sakurai, I hide in a tree to listen.

"Sakurai, please help me."

"I get it that you need a guy, but why not the man you love but me?"

"(looks up and stays silent for a while) Because the guy…I love…Is Kakashi-sensei."

"(shocked) O[]O N-N-NO WAIT! SERIOUSLY?! NO LIE?!"

"Yeah."

"(starts getting nervous) Now that's just wrong." (arrows stabs kakashi) Really this kid..=.='

"It can't be helped okay? Just this once, help me turn into a girl and I can do the same to Kakashi."

"(thinks for a moment) Fine, I'll help you but only if you won't regret it later." Natsuki Nodds her head and sakurai puts his hands on her shoulders shakingly. He gulps and leans closer. I watched as I clenched my fist to the bark of the wood. He blushes, stroking her hair. Not being able to handle watching anymore I ran and pulled her back. I pulled her onto my chest closely.

"Sakurai. Let me handle this." I said before disappearing before his eyes. I saw him smile with a grin that says 'Geez sensei…' all over it.

I took Natsuki away to somewhere darker, some where we were alone. A place where no one can see us; because I have an idea.

Sakura P.o.v

"No way!" I slammed my hands on the table in front of Ino. "You told Kakashi-sensei and Natsuki that?!" I already knew too good what was going on and their gender switches but I'd never expected that returning back to normal could be worse.

"Quiet down billboard brow! There was no other way okay?!"

I feel worried for Natsuki…Who's she going to get involved with? What's going to happen? For a second I felt worried…But then an evil smile stretched across my mouth.

"Wh-What is it Sakura? You're scaring me."

"Ino; Wouldn't it be fun to see what happens to them? (smrks happily) It is Natsuki and Kakashi-senseis first time being romantically involve with someone afterall."

"This sounds interesting, lets go."

*Afterwards*

Well…I found Kakashi-sensei and Natsuki at least. And we're watching from a good distance but…

WHY IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE?!

"Naruto?! Why are you here? Go away!" I hissed at him.

"No way, Natsuki-chan is here after all! What I'd be mmore concerned about is why Sasuke is here!"

"It's not like I wanted to be here you deeb. (changes subject) Well I get that you're here but why your wife?"

"I-I'm Ju-Just w-worried f-f-for Na-Natsuki-chan…Kiba, why are you here?"

"Me?! I'm just curious, Why is Shino here anyway?!"

"Friends should do things like this together."

"What a drag…"

"(munches) "

"Quiet down down guys, something is starting to happen!" Ten-Ten remarks. I stared closely at the scene. (eyes widen) Why are only Kakashi-sensei and Natsuki here? Don't tell me-

Kakashi P.o.v

"Natsuki, I have an idea." I told her. "Transform into a girl using the transformation jutsu and I'll do the same; this way we can do it to each other and turn back."

"Oh I see! (transforms into Natsuki)." I transformed into my regular form and we both stared at each other.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"This is just to turn us back anyway, so let's just get it over with."

I leaned to her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Natsuki…"

"Y-Yes? Sensei?"

"You remember right? Yesterday we…"

"we…?"

"Kissed."

Her eyes widened in a second and her cheeks flushed red.

*POOF!*

A puff of smoke swirls around her and I. I placed my hand in my pocket, already knowing the result.

"I…I changed back into a girl." Natsuki said staring her hands. She looks up at me, untransformed into my regular form. "But Kakashi-sensei…is still a woman…"

"Let me tell you this now; It's not going to be easy turning me back."

"(shocked) Wh-What do you mean sensei?"

"Sigh*" I took out my book. I guess reading books like this really does cause problems. "Being used to perverted things, it's going to take a lot more to trigger my hormones you know."

"But, won't something like this work at all?" She runs up to me and hugs me tightly but then pulls back to look at me.

"Well, I guess being a woman won't be so bad. (smiles)"

"That's no good sensei!"

"Eh?!"

"If you're a girl then…then…(face turns red) How are you supposed to start a family?!"

"Wow…Natsuki puts out such a bold comment."-Sakura

"(blushes really redly)"-HInata

"Hinata, what's the matter?"

"I-It's j-Just that wh-when a g-girl men-tions a g-g-guys' future f-family i-i-t me-means sh-she want's to h-help h-him m-make t-t-the n-next ge-eneration."

"…(Stands up randomly) WHAT?! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT NATSUKI-CHAN AND KAKAKSHI-SENSEI ARE GOING TO-"

We both stared at naruto, who suddenly appeared out the bushes.

Natsuki P.o.v

I've heared lots of stories from everyone that dad used to be a clueless idiot that had no idea what he was talking about when it comes to love unless it relates to Sakura. At this very moment, I wish he was the same person as he was then. He was dense enough to promise a girl he'd help her build the next generation [this is in the ending of Naruto Shippuden: The movie].

Out of all the awkward things, Dad just had to yell that out loud for the whole world to hear.

"(sweat drop appears) That's the number one hyperactive knucklehead for you…"

To be continued….

A/N: This chapter was originally going to be a lot more different but I though the 'love' was a little too much so I changed it at the last minute (glad I did - -'). I just wanted to tell you that NO kakashi and Natsuki are not going to er…'get it on'. A Story always stays age appropriate (well for me anyway).

Bonus: Yandere Natsuki

(note: bonus parts are random and have nothing to do with the story unless their flashbacks. Pretty stuff I had in my head but couldn't add in because it was too short or maybe just extra)

Natsuki: I really LOVE you Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Oh really? Well that's nice.

Natsuki: (puts hands on cheeks) I always look at you pervertedly and and I use my byakugan to to- KYAAAAA! w

Kakashi: Mhmm.

Natsuki: (Inner Sakura: how can he stay so calm?! What's his heart made of, Hardcore metal?!) Oh kakashi-sensei~

Kakashi: ?

Natsuki: Sexy justu! (pervy music starts) Ahh…Sensei will you please teach me today?

Kakashi: No ^.^

Natsuki: (angry mark appears) *puts finger on mouth* On-ne-gai? (please?)

Kakashi: You can stop using Natsuki's body now sakura.

Sakura: (turns back to normal) You're no fun at all sensei.

Natsuki (real one): (runs to kakashi-sensei) Kakashi-sensei! Please help me, the the zipper on my chest won't pull up! (leans in front of kaakshi)

Kakashi: (stares at her for a while)….(Nosebleed)

Natsuki: Ah! Kakashi-sensei?! Are you alright?

Sakura: I guess some people have charms that even jutsus can't copy…

Kakashi: .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Natsuki P.o.v

"Dad! Let me out!" I yelled banging on the door to my room. I was not expecting this to happen…

"NO WAY! IF I LET YOU OUT WHO KNOWS WHAT KAKASHI-SENSEI WILL DO TO YOU!" Dad yelled. He wasn't actually angry, he was serious but in a fooling way as if he was scolding konohamaru.

"Please dad!"

"Just let Sakura-chan and the rest handle this Natsuki."

The upper hand that was shammed into the wall slipped a little. My body started tensing and I slowly crouched down. "But…I'm the only who can change Kakashi-sensei back…"

"Don't be silly! You're just brainwashing yourself into thinking that! You know, Kakashi-sensei actually said he like me once! (in gloomy mood) It was the most horrific moment of my life."

"Otou-san…(takes out kunai)."

"(evil stare) Well, I didn't have to do this to you but it's for your own good; SEALING JUTSU!" A clear, pentagonal cage surrounds my room, I run as fast as possible before it closes to get out but it was too fast. "This way, not even the kyuubi will be able to help you." Dad remarks.

"Otou-san, Hokage-sama! I'm begging you, please just let me see my own sensei!" He leaves without saying a thing. I know that deep down, dad is hurt and knows the feeling of being locked away and not being to help your friends but he knows that this is something he has to do. What's worst is that even Kakashi-sensei thinks that this is the best way to handle things.

I sat in my room and watched the shadow of my legs turns into nine magnificent tails that look like flames.

"What are you planning to do now?" Kuruma asks me.

What is there to do?" I replied. "I'm locked in a room and Kakashi-sensei is probably spending time with another woman right now…Tch. Damnit! (puches into wall and forms crater)"

"Well...There is one way." Kuruma suggests. "But you have too be up for it."

"(looks up) I'll do anything as long as I can get out."

Kakashi P.o.v

So far, Sakura and Ino are trying to put me together with random girls in the village. It's getting absolutely ridiculous.

"(points) Sensei! Here's a hotspring! Go spy on naked girls like how the pervy sage does it!" Naruto suggests.

"I'm not going to do something like that!" I scolded him.

"Just use your Sharingan! That outta work!"

"Na-Naruto-kun…Only the B-Byakugan can d-do something l-like that."

"…Oh yeah."

"(sweatdrop appears) What kind of hokage are you…"

"Sensei, if you're a girl, why not just bath with them?" Ino suggests.

"Well, it would be pretty shocking if I transformed back while being in there."

I'm worried for Natsuki…Knowing that girls, she'd probably goo nine-tails just to get out of there...I tried to walk away but Sakura stopped me and pulled me back.

"You're not going back yet, Kakashi-sensei." She said while forcively pulling away.

"How troublesome, Why don't we just take him to a club?" Shikamaru suggested.

The momen't I heard 'club' I disappeared and sakura searches for me.

"Come out Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone calls.

"Youth! What are you kids doing?"-Gai

"We're looking for Kakashi-sensei…" ten-ten replies. Oh god, out of all people who could have came, why him?

"I can find my eternal rival anywhere! (points) Why Kakashi is just up in that tree over there!"

"Shoot. (tries to get away)"

*BANG* *SMACK* *HIT* *WHIP*

"(messed up) Urgh…" They all tied me up and now they're dragging me away…

*Later*

Finally, I could untie myself from my ropes and a woman approaches me.

"Looking for your husband honey? (puts fingers under chin)"

"Actually, I'm a man (uses transformation jutsu)."

"Oh my! Then you must come!" She hooks her hand around my arm and pulls me to a room. I wish she wasn't pulling me so close to her chest…

Natsuki P.o.v

"So all I have to do is release all my chakra?" I asked the kyuubi. "sounds easy."

"It is but the last time we did this you lost control and nearly destroyed the village. Remember that all I can do is guide you, once you absorb my chakra it is up to you to control it."

I placed my hand on the wall, I know I might not be able to do this but…It's be fine as long as I try. I remembered all the things Yamato-sensei told me about controlling my chakra. A red cloack of chakra surround me and one tail comes out. Then another. And another. Three tails is all I need for now. I look at my nails, they were growing longer and sharper then before. I craweled onto the ground like a fox and prepared myself to crash into the wall to break free. I clenched my teeth and dashed right through the barrier.

I reduced the chakra levels around me and restored my positive chakra to normal. During my Kyuubi mode, I was able to sense where Kakashi-sensei was; I used my Byakugan to exactly pinpoint where he was. I ran around and at the place, I reached a Club and walked in. The security guard stopped me in my tracks.

"Stop there; underaged children are forbidden to enter." I let out a sigh. I never do this but this is the only time I'll take advantage of Dad, just because he locked me up in a room.

"Do you have any idea who you're talkin' to?" I questioned him. "I'm Natsuki Uzumaki, Daughter of the Hokage!"

"Oh-My apologies!" He immediately let me in.

There were floors everywhere, I accidently opened a door and saw a man and woman making out…

Finally I find Kakashi-sensei sitting on a couch with a bunch of women surrounding him, being all flirty and stuff. But what shocked me the most was that, he wasn't a woman anymore…He was a guy and it wasn't a transformation jutsu…I deactivated my Byakugan and stood there for a while until this random guy pulls my arm.

"Hey there, Man you're a cutie; come on here for a little fun."

"I refuse!" I said twisting his arm and backing off.

"(groans in pain) Urgh…You're a tough one aren't you? I like feisty women. You must be a new member here, I'll pay you if you-"

"What?! What do you mean member?! I just came here to look for my sensei!"

"Oh? Then what's your sensei doing at a place like this? (clicks fingers to call for more people) Well let me tell you now (cracks arm) You may think we're weak but we're all Highly trained Jounin."

I took out two kunais to defend myself. I'm a Jounin myself but it's not like I can confidently handle 5 men alone. A sweatdrop slips down my face. I placed the kunais in my right hand and searched for something behind my with my left hand. I picked up the bottle of wine and threw it at them.

"DRUNKEN FIST NO JUTSU!" I yelled randomly as I threw the bottle of wine. The bottle clashed into the mans face and shattered apart. I was amazed, his face must be made of steel of something O_O.

I used this opportunity to run off but one of the men suddenly grabs my ankle and I trip. I used my arms to push myself off the ground. I charged a ball of electricity in one of my hands and aimed it at him.

"Chidori!" I yelled, I aimed for his body but the man disappeared in an instant. He appears right behind me and pulls my hand into the ground. I pull my hand off the ground and prepare to attempt attacking them again. Two thick ropes swing around my should and pull me to the wall, the ropes didn't stop though, they tightened even more around my arms and my legs to tie me to the wall. They pulls me back so hard that the wall cracked due to the pressure. Damn it! If only I could go Kyuubi mode right now. The ropes then splitted and surrounded each individual finger I hand, so that I couldn't use a jutsu.

"What do you think of my creation?" A man asked the guy that wanted to hook me up. He had a white cloth covering over his face and wore cloaks.

"This is no good, It's not _erotic _enough."

The clothed man lifts up two of his fingers into a hand seal. "Light lightning jutsu; electric static!"

"Kyaa!" I screamed. It actually hurt, the feeling of electricity running through your body and having boiling water as rain.

"Harder." He repaeats.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I didn't tell you to kill her you know."

"(puts fingers down) Sorry, I think I overdid it a little."

"Well, I'm going to have some fun with this girl now." Kakashi-sensei…where are you? Please help me…sensei…

The man approaches me. I get so pissed that I rip my legs off from the ropes and kicked him off with all of my strength. He flew into 4 walls. I smirked. But he was a tough guy and stomped back to me.

"You wrench! How dare you kick me! (grabs shirt)"

I Bit his hand and a stream of blood poured out. "I will not give this body…To anyone…Other then him…(thinks of Kakashi-sensei smiling to her)"

Getting irritated by my resistance, the ropes layers me once more and the man grabs the zipper on my vest. "You damn girl, this is the last time you shame me!" He pulls down the zipper. I clenched my teeth nervously. For a few seconds, he won't see anything, that's because I have another shirt underneath ( a netted one). I closed my eyes when he managed to pull it halfway down my chest.

*BANG* *CLASH* *PUNCH*

I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei standing in front of me, holding the mans wrist. He clenches on his hand tightly.

"If you lay your hands on my student…(death stare) I'll murder you." Without looking, he uses his other hand to pull up my zipper. I watched helplessly as kakashi-sensei took out his chidori and fought every one of them. They all fell to the ground but none of them died exactly…Whe he was finfished, He cut all of the ropes off my body and picked me up gently. My eyes were kind of blerry…Guess I over used them today…I could tell it was Kakashi-sensei by his scent but I can see his face. Everything looks as if they're all blobs. I snuggled closer to his chest and he pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers. His soft whispers show guilt in his heart…

Finally my vision clears up and I can see again, although my eyes still hurt. I jumped off of his hands and wobble a little bit but I can still walk; after all I'm not a kid.

"Don't walk if you're weak, baka." Kakashi-sensei scolds me.

"Well it's not like I lost my legs or anything…" I told him. "…So…Whhich woman turned you back into a man?"

"Hmm…They were all beautiful so I'm not sure."

"(crosses hands) Such a player! And I finally escaped just to help you two." That's wasn't true at all, I was actually jealous that another woman would be with him so I wanted to be the one that helped him turn back. It's not like I don't want to admit this but, it really makes me sound Immature.

"More importantly then that…" Kakashi-sensei walks to me and pulls downs my zipper. He pulls up my vest and looks in.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?! What are you-"

"Guess they didn't see anything after all (zips up vest)."

"(covers chest) Sensei?"

Kakashi P.o.v

I stayed silent. It was better then yelling at her that she came to such a dangerous place. Natsuki is too cute; she should be more aware of her appearance.

I smiled. "Nevermind Natsuki, Let's get you home."

"O-Okay…" She walked slowly behind me and I both stayed silentas we went To Naruto's house. I pat her on her head.

"Everythings' Okay now, It's not like I'm angry or anything you know."

"Yes you are…You're mad that I went to that place just to look for you."

I tightened my grip on her shoulder. "You know. That I'm a bad liar, Natsuki."

"Well I'm okay now you see! (opens hands up) I mean it was just that-"

"You nearly got Harassed Natsuki!" I snapped. She froze and flinched. Then she quietly placed her downwards, looking guilty.

"Yes, I'm sorry sensei…" I Then came to though that I might have been a little too harsh on her.

*Later*

We reached naruto's house and I helped her walk in; his house ain't too shabby compared to his old one. Well at least he has a family now.

"ah-Come in Kakashi-sensei! You're planning to go home by yourself are you?"

"No thanks. I have business to handle."

"(in menacing aura) Oh.I see , I'll just stay home by myself then…" (sweatdrop appears) She's still sad that I yelled at her.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed for a while or so." I answered anyway. She immediately pulled me in and asked for a seat in the kitchen table.

"Let me get you something Kakashi-sensei! (Puts on Apron)" She looks like she'll make a good wife one day AHEM* Not that I care anyway (blushes). I glanced at her. I wonder what kind of Husband Natsuki would end up with; hopefully one that treats her nicely and is kind to her.

Natsuki P.o.v

I poured a cup of tea for Kakashi-sensei, Everything was ready until I slipped on one of Dad's socks and dropped the tea on Sensei. Seriously, why doesn't dad ever do his laundry?! The hot water splashed on kakashi-sensei, he managed to avoid it slightly by lifting up the table to defend himself but he still got caught around his shoulder area.

"S-Sorry Kakashi-sensei! Let me heal you! (starts to unzip kakashi's vest)"

"(blushes) Ah No Really I'm fine Natsu-(Natsuki sits on kakashi's legs to stop the struggling) Ki…(heart pounds really hard and covers mouth) Really…Why am I getting aroused by a student…"

"(healing the burn) Did you say something sensei?"

"(sweating nervously) No, Not at all ^.^''' "

I stoof up from Kakshi-senseis lap. "Well sensei, you can use the Bathroom to wash up. I mean It's free at the moment and theres a towel in there."

He nods and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. I listened to his every moment inside, from when he pulls downs his face to when he takes off his clothes. I could even hear sensei turn the shower on as he stood there for a while. I sound like a pervert but it's so quiet here and there's nothing else to do. (Looks at shower door) Maybe I should peek? If I use my Byakugan then I can only see his chakra points . I want to see…but if I do then its just so wrong…But this a chance….I mean if I was taking a bath I bet sensei would spy on me too. Yeah that's right, he gets to look at me so it's only fair that I do the same!

I walk to the door and reach for the metal handle. Touching at the fingertips, I started to hesistate. But what if kakashi-sensei doesn't want me to see? What if he-

The door slides inwards and Kakashi-sensei walks out, half naked. He wiped his face with a small towel and barely had the bottom half of his body covered. I blushed. I blushed hard. I kept staring at his body and muscles, he's so

good looking! I feel so excited yet embarrassed and shy and bold at the same time, ah- so many mixed complicated feelings for my sensei. But what's weirder is that even I keep looking at his body…For some reason I keep staring downwards. I try to stop but I also tilt down…

"Um…Natsuki, What are you looking at?"

"(realization) N-Nothing at all Kakashi-sensei! AHAHAHA…" I can't believe I just did that! How horrible can I get to do such a thing?!

"Well I guess that sort of thing is normal for a girl your age anyway."

"T-That's mean sensie! I'm not like that at all! (blushes)"

"Oh? Then why are you so flustered?"

"It because…It's because I'm alone with a Half naked Kakashi-sensei that's why!" I( suddenly covered my mouth. Did I just…say that out loud?

"(chuckles)You can't handle even this much?"

Kakashi-sensei pushes me to the ground and presses his body against mine. He locks his fingers into my palm. But then he sits up again.

"Just Joking." He says before taking his towels off to change.

"(covers eyes) Sensei! Change in a proper room!"

"But you wanted to see didn't you?"

"No I didn't!" I peeked through the gaps of my hands and noticed that had completely put his clothes on. Finally I was safe again.

I let out sigh and lay down on the couch. Seeing some ramen cups on the ground , he jumps and lands on top of me by accident in the progress. I stared directly at him. We both just looked at each other for a while.

"(opens door)I'M HOME!"

"(shocked) Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? What is it Hinata? (looks at couch)…KAKASHI-SENSEI!YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME!"

A sweatdrop appeared on my head. I guess Kakashi-ensei will be bust for a while now…

A/n: Will be uploading kinda slowly lately…losing enthusiasm and getting lazy -_-. Oh well, sorry this chapter twas bad; I must come up with better ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Kakashi p.o.v

I washed my face and looked into the mirror. I pulled off my mask and looked at my face for a while, so far it still looks like I'm in my twenties.

Thump*

I grasped into the left side of my chest. Tch, It's doing it again. I guess I can't stay young forever. (flash backs on past chapters) I shammed my fit onto the wall. Crap…I took too many advantages with this new body of mine. I have to stop this or she'll never give up on me.

"Natsuki…If Only if you'll understand…" I mumbled. " I should have never started this all, why did I have to-"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"(sweatdrop appears) When did you get here?"

"Well, you know, some time ago." I somewhat feel concerned by her words. I examined Natsuki for a while, I guess when you have a pretty girl around you all the time, it can't be helped. "Hey Sensei,"

"Mhmm, What is it?"

"Do you like young girls?"

"(Chokes on water used to wash face) Well, it's not like I like young girls in particular…"

"I see." Natsuki stepped closer to me and looked directly. "It's a little late to stop something you've already started, right sensei?" Shoot…She did hear me.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Sensei…" She pushed me down to the ground forcibly and tugged onto the collar of her jumper to indicate that she wanted to take it off. "Am I really not good enough for you?" I stayed silent knowing that she wasn't finished. She then decided to sit onto my stomach with her legs apart; she often did this as a child but I wonder if it's for the same reason. "Does…my age really bother you that much?"

"No." I said, sitting up and picking her up off so that she would get off my body. "Don't concern yourself with me for now." She pouted for a while.

"But sensei, have you ever though of having a family?"

"Well, I guess I've never really thought about something like that; It's not like I need one."

"Don't you ever get lonely though? I mean..There's no one around and you just live here by yourself…"

"I admit I used to be a little…" I answered. "But now I have you."

"Then that means you want me by your side forever right?"

"(starts sweating nervously) You don't have to go to that extreme; you'll have to look after a family of your own one day you know."

"(stands up) That's right…So if I need a family and I have to stay by your side; Then why don't you accept me as your wife?"

I smiled and pat her on the head. "There are plenty of men out there you know, don't decide on things so rashly." She pouted but stayed silent and listened to me, always so obedient. "I have a mission now so see you later Natsuki." I said before taking off in an instant.

Natsuki P.o.v

Kakashi-sensei took off before I could even say bye to him. I walked out of his house to get some fresh air, I stretched a while and it felt good actually. Out of all the people that could have taken this position, Saito walked past me and gave me an insignificant glare.

"Done with going to Kakashi-senseis' house it seems." He said heartlessly I swear this guy is missing a few emotiocions here and there, I think it must be Sais fault).

"He just left for a mission." I replied. "Still bitter that I beat you Saito?"

"Tch, that was a fluke; I underestimated you." Yes I did beat Saito once, it was during our Chunin exams where we had to fight each other. I swear he drew several hundred pictures that day and nearly killed me for a second there but I made it through on way or another.

I walked to dad's office and knocked onto his door for a mission with Saito beside me. I guess I'm going on a mission with him then. I opened the door and sheets of paper flew everywhere, one got stuck onto my face while Saito slapped the paper away with his arm. My mother, who was already holding a large bunch of paper in her arm, helplessly tried to collect everything with one arm. I helped her while dad just put his head falt onto the table.

"Why…Why did I have to be the hokage…? I should have never gotten here….(sits up and scratches head) ACK! WHY IS THERE SO MUCH WORK TO DO DAMMIT?!"

"Dad…Calm down and whats wrong?"

"There's an important mission that I have to assign a three-man squad to do and no wants it because it's too damn easy! Idiotic Shinobi nowadays need to understand the concept of these ranked missions to do harder ones later in life."

"But dad….Weren't you the one annoying kid that always complained about the easy missions?"

"(freezes)…Anyhow, this mission needs to be done!"

[Saito and Natsuki: He changed the subject…]

"I can do it then, it's not like there's anything else for me anyway-"

"TTWTT (shakes his daughters hand dramtically) Natsuki, You're a life saver, you have no idea how much of a ruckus it would be if it weren't for you."

"(sweatdrop appears)"

"Since this is only a D-rank mission, only you two are needed."

"Eh? Me too?" Saito commented.

*Later*

_You two have a very basic mission, suitable for Genin but don't underestimate the outcomes…_

Thinking back at what dad said, me and saito stood here with our jaws wide open as we stared into the farmland with cats everywhere, absoulutely everywhere. They all clawed one a nother, some piled up into bunches while some was being overstuffed in the garages.

_…Your goal of this mission is to locate a single lost cat out this owners home!_

"S-So...Please explain the mission to us." I said to the owner lady nervously.

"I have a very special cat that I lost in here, please find her for me Onee-chan!" The little girl next to the owner lady said.

"Yes, my daughter here lost her most important cat, please look for it. A shinobi hasn't arrived here for weeks since we sent the mission so we're very grateful that you and this young man will be helping us in favor."

Saito cringed at the sight of the cats. He clenched his fist and tried to hide the twitch in his eyes.

"This is what she looks like Onee-chan!" The girl hands me a piece of paper with a drawing of her cat, I take it and take a close glance.

"Sugoi…You're great at drawing." I said to the girl. She blushed quietly. Her drawing was actually a lot more realistic then expected of a child and she even shaded everything correctly. Saito leans over my shoulder to take a glance at the picture.

"Not bad for a kid." That was the first time I'd actually hear him compliment someone actually, well I guess art does interest him the most in life.

He sighed as he scanned the view of the cats, I did the same but with a side glance instead. 340….678….789 CATS! According to the land lady, her husband died a long time ago and when he was alive he raised thirteen cats, half which were given to him by his in-laws and the other half by his parents (since they had a lot of cats in this neighborhood). Soon after they bred everywhere and they just didn't have the heart to give any of them away since they wanted to respect the cats he used to keep a long time ago. I'm surprised how they all lived though.

Saito drew some rats on his scroll and summoned them, attracting some of the cats to come, thinking that they were food. The girl said that the cat she adored had white fur and black spots on it, luckily though; all of the cats here are one of a kind because all the cats they started with were all different breeds. He picks up each cat by the neck and examines then each individually, none of them were the right one.

"Byakugan!" I yelled to activate my bloodline. I ran around the perimeter of the field and searched for each cat. Saito uses his mind transfer jutsu each time to search from a cat's perspective since it would be easier. I looked all over the place with cats all over me I think I stepped in a hairball…It was surprising fluffy, must have been there too long or something (unafraid of most things).

*5 hours later*

"Where is this damn cat?!" Saito yelled, repeatedly creating rats and using mind transfer jutsu at the same time. He breathed heavily, I could tell he was exhausted from using too much chakra. We were both tired.

Then, I noticed a shed; I crawled in with my byakyan and push away every cat that wasn't the right one.

And then I found her.

The white cat with spots shriveled up in the corner of the shed, stretching out its arms.

"Come here, I won't hurt you." I said to her quietly. I reached for her to pick her up but she jumped on the piled of cats and ran off.

"S-Saito!" I yelled, running out. "I found her!"

He turned his head and locked his sights on the cat; he tried the mind transfer just but failed since she was way too fast to aim at. Not being able to do it, he caught up with me. I jumped and tried to grab the cat forcefully opening both of my arms out but she flared her claws at me.

RIIIIIIP!

Several parts of my shirt and vest ripped off and I quickly covered my chest by pulling the remaining parts of my clothes together. I turn to saito and he looked away.

"You…What did you see?"

"Tch. You were too fast. (disappointed aura surrounds him)"

"WHY ARE YOU SO DISAPOINTED?! PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT ONLY SAKURAI DOES THAT!"

"Wait you mean that bastard does these things as well?! Fine! Then I'll tear off that-"

"Air palm!" I fist Saito into the air and he flew off into the distance. As for my Shirt, I can't do anything about that now so I'll just have to leave it.

I picked up the cat, which was quite scared at us already and returned it to the little girl, who ran off happily with her cat. I looked at my arm, argh…It still hurts, and the cut the cat left earlier on it.

*Later*

We arrived back in Konoha and we went our separate ways, Sakura saw me and ran towards me immediately.

"Na-Natsuki!" Sakura called.

"Yeah what is it? ^^" I asked her.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, he's in hospital resting from overuse of his sha-"

I ran off in an instant before sakura could finished her sentence. Tch. He's done it again, no matter how many times, I tell him, he's always like this, just a stubborn old main that won't listen to his students! Geez, It won't kill him if he'd just listen to me for once!

I opened the door to his medical room and he sat up, noticing me. I sighed in relief knowing that he was okay and Sakura huffed as she walked by me.

"Huff*Huff* You run so fast….Huff*"

"Ah, Sorry for leaving you." I told her.

"Well..(wipes sweat off) I'm off to do some research now."

Sakura leaves me, leaving me and Kakashi-sensei alone. I walked over to him and sat beside him as he read his book. He glances at me, noticing the rip in my shirt.

"Why is your shirt ripped?" He asked, seeing my chest. I quickly covered it up.

"(blushes) me and saito were on a mission today and it got ripped."

"(suddenly serious) Did he see anything?"

"N-No."

"Oh that's good. ^^"

He grabs my fist and pulls me in like magnet, his movements were rough yet beautiful, I couldn't help but kept drawing myself in until I could reach his body.

A/N: Yerrr…I'll end it here today. Got lazy and wanted to post a new chapter so here it is. Also lost some self-esteem so… 3 _Life is tragic…No matter how kind you tend to be, when that kindness is never repaid, hatred blooms in it's place. _( an original quote by me…based on a true story)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Natsuki P.o.v

In my situation, most people would call me a lost child in need of help from the big, bad wolf. But much rather, I would stay here and get devoured by him. I watch him perevted smile as he pats the area beside him, indicating that I should sit or rather _lie _there.

Tempted by his movements I bit my lip. "Hmph! I'm not going to sit in the same bed as you- for someone who can't even look after himself! (turns away)"

"Mhmm…(takes off mask)"

"(glances back)"

"Onegai Natsuki-sensei (in indication of a doctor) I feel very hurt and need your touch-"

"(throws pillow at kakashi's face) Seriously sensei…Stop fooling around and get some rest." I placed my hand and pushed his body down. I pulled over the white sheets to set him to bed.

"(sweatdrop appears) Why are you acting like my mother?"

"Because you don't know how to look after yourself that's why! And you like mature women don't you?" He pulls up and cages his arms around my body.

"But you're an exception ^.\\" Frustratingly, I blushed and pushed him down, it was for his own good, I mean we've been caught too many times already.

Lost in thought, I looked back and he was asleep already, I knew he was tired. Beside him was a desk and on that desk was a book, my eyes widen realized that it was one of his erotic stories. I pulled the book towards me and flipped to begin reading.

Kakashi P.o.v

A gasped reached through my mind, I opened my eyes as it woke me up and I glanced to see Natsuki reading my book.

"Only through the first few pages and all I read about are naked girls! To think he's been reading this all that time that ero-jonin!" I leaned over her and took the book away.

"Amateurs shouldn't be reading mature books." I scolded her.

"B-But You always get to read it in front of me so a peep or two wouldn't hurt! And it's not fair sensei; why would you read such things?!"

"To know what happens next of course."

"sigh* Such a Pervert…"

He continued to read his book and I fidgeted for a bit. "Um…Sensei…"

He looked up from his book, noticing my nervousness and answered in a calm voice. "What is it?"

"Do…You think that…(figets with fingers) It's wrong for a student and sensei to go out?"

"…Yes ^\\"

"(falls on floor depressed) TTwTT"

"(pats on head) But some people do it anyway."

I smiled and left the room to do some earrings dad told me to do; that man geez he's always lazy on whatever task he's on. So much for saving the village…-_-'

*At the hokages Office*

"Dad?" I asked, walking in.

"Hinata! Where are my papers?"

"T-There here Na-Naruto-kun!" It's always like this, he never learns no does he?

"Well what do you want me to do Hokage-sama?"

"…(sparkles in eyes) She called me Hokage-sama~"

"(turns around) I'm leaving."

"NO wait!" He suddenly sits down in his chair and crosses his arms, being serious again. "Did you get your eyes checked yet?"

"I don't need to." I said coldly.

"You've fainted on four missions already!" He yelled at me.

"Please calm down N-Naruto-kun…"

"Okay fine I'll go."

I walked over to Tsnadae-sama office; seriously he doesn't understand that there's absolutely nothing with my eyes, I can use them just fine. They're just blue, there's honestly nothing off about them…except that I can potentially read time and stuff but who cares about that?! I opened the door and confidently walked in to take a seat next to tsnadae-sama. She knew exactly what I was here for and I sat down.

"So explain to me how you've been feeling." She said to me.

"My eyes have been hurting a lot lately and I've been seeing a lot of mirages." I told her, covering one of my eyes.

"I see…According to your results, there's nothing wrong with you except for exhausting your chakra too much."

I nodded in agreement and walked home to get some minor rest, afterall I feel pretty tired for some reason. It's as if I can sense something but I can't see it yet with my eyes of controlling time. Ahh…Who cares anyway? It's probably just because I've been doing too many of Dad's missions lately; I think I'll just take a nap.

*3 hours Later*

Someone's shaking me, who is it? I don't know, dad? Kakashi-sensei? Definitely a male by the touch of their hand.

"Natsuki….Wake up." I opened my eyes slowly and saw a flock of short pink hair.

I rubbed my eyes. "Hmm…Sakurai? What is it?"

"TwT Please help me."

"What is it? (shocked)"

"(Grabs on to Sakurais' pants) I've finally found you…"

A/N: Whoah that was a short chapter….for a weeks' worth of being lazy….ahahahahaa…gomen gomen…So here's a bonus part (again):

Bonus 2: Celebrity heads

Rock lee: Allow me to explain! Celebrity heads is a game where people sit in front of a whiteboard and the name of a celebrity or person gets written behind them on the whiteboard. They then have to answer yes or no questions until they receive a 'no' from the corwd and the next person gets a turn. This continues until everyone has guess the name of the person written behind them. Clues are available.

Rock lee: (words curry chef written behing him) Alright!

Natsuki: (words Kakashi written behind her) Hmm...

Shikamaru: (words Asuna written behind him) Hmph. How troublesome...

Rock lee: Is the person have hot blooded with passion?

Crowed: Erm...Yes?

Rock lee: It's obvious now...The person i have is GUY-SENSEI!

Crowd: No.

Guy-sensei: (sad music appears) Lee, i understand your absolute passion towards me but the person you have isn't me.

Lee: Guy-sensei!

Guy: Lee! (both cry in each others arms)

Naruto: (sweatdrop appears watching guy and lee) Alright Natsuki, it's your turn.

Natsuki: Umm..Is the person i have...strong?

Crowd: Yup!

Natsuki: Okay then...Is he muscular?

Sakura: Just a moment...(Brings out huige curtain to cover crowd)

Neji: Byakugan! (examines kakashi)

Kakashi: "I can't belive they're taking a childish game so seriously..."

Sakura: (opens curtains)

Neji: Most definitely...

Natsuki: (swatdrop appears) Most definitely? Okay then...Is he the white fang of the hidden leaf, Sakumo Hatake?! (points into the air)

Crowd: So close...

Kakashi: (pans hits head) O[]O

Shikamaru: The person i have is obviously Asuna right?

Crowd: He got it on his first try!?

Lee: (flames in eyes) Is the person i have Sakura-san?!

Sakura: No -.-

Lee: (disappointed)

Natsuki: Is the person i have old?

Crowd: Yes. (nods)

Natsuki: Does he have a cool nickname?

Crowed: Yes (nods faster)

Natsuki: Is he guy-sensei?

Crowd: 9falls apart) NO!

Lee: Does the person i have train?

Crowd: Yes.

Lee: I request...A CLUE! Sakura-san, you can give me my clue. (hearts inn eyes)

Sakura: Umm...Well you the stuff this person makes.

Sasuke: You should know after that-

Lee: GUY-SENSEI!

Sasuke: I stand corrected. -.-'

Natsuki: Is the person i have perverted?

Crowd: Yes...

Kakashi: Wait..What?!

Natsuki: Is he jiraiya? ^.^

Crowd: (all fall down)

Natsuki: Eh? Its not him? TTATT i was pretty sure too.

Lee: It must be...A Curry chef!

Crowed: YES!

Natsuki: Hmm..."Argh! Everyones guessed theirs and i'm still stuck!" Does he have the sharingan?

Crowed: Yes...

Natsuki: Is he Itachi Uchia?

Sasuke: No unfortunately.

Natsuki: On that case, is he you?

Sasuke: O[]O He's not!

Natsuki: Can I please have a clue?

Crowd: (all raise up hands)

Naruto: Pick me!

Kakashi: No, pick me.

Natsuki: Mum, why don't you give me a clue? (naruto and Kakashi are disappointed)

Hinata: Umm...H-He Has an impure love and is v-very vulgar...

Kakashi: (Words 'impure love' fall on his head)

Natsuki: I give up -.- who the heck has an impure love anyway? (looks behind and realises) oh o.o. (wind blows by Natsuki) I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T GUESS THAT!

Kakashi: sigh* they were all ridiculous clues but i'm surprised you couldn't get it.

Natsuki: TTATT...By the way Kakashi-sensei (walks to Kakashi-sensei and touches shirt) You have muscles O_O?

Kakashi: I guess you could say so...(scratches face a little)

Natsuki: You know (whispers to kakashis ear) I kind of find that attractive about you.

Kakashi: (blushes 0/0)

Naruto: Eh Natsuki, what did you tell kakshi-sensei?

Natsuki: Nothing at all dad ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"For what reason are you looking for me?" I asked the boy by Sakurai.

He had a dark blue eye and his hair covered the other eye, he was around 12 years old and had silver hair.

"Where is Kakashi Hatake?" He asked.

"Oh? Kakashi-sensei? He's just in the room next door."

"I see…(walks to door) Ariyotu. But, You don't have to call him Sensei you know."

"What do you mean, of course Natsuki has to call him sensei." Sakurai told him.

"You'll know why eventually ^^." He said before walking out through the door.

I followed him as I took him to Kakashi-senseis room, where he was lied down until he woke up to notice him.

"So whats your name?" I asked him.

"Kazuki." He answered me firmly, it didn't sound like he was interested in telling me his last name so I didn't ask him.

"So what do you want from me?" Kakashi-sensei sat up to examine him.

"Just you watch; I'll make sure, that the forbidden thread of fate gets tied to you two.(puts handseal)"

"Hah?"

"Secret time changing jutsu-" I watch as chakra flowed all over his body, and the eye that was one hidden glowed really bright as he stared at the both at us with his serious eyes. "Fate switch!"

My eyes went blank, the time reversed as I watching my memories get turn by a clock and I felt as if I fell into a dark hole, so deep that the falling is endless.

"Ow my head hurts." I said rubbind my head. I loked next to me and a man with spikey silver hair did the same, he had his face almost completely covered by a mask and a haeadband. It was quite strange to meet someone whom you can't even see their Identity. He wore a gree vest wuith pockets and had gloves on.

We both pointed to each other and shouted the same words. "Who are you?"

"Twitches* Wha….WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

Some time Later*

Kazuki really started to panic about something he did and said something about regaining my memories, Honestly, what is that boy even talking about, I can remember everything;

I'm Natsuki Uzumaki, 16 years old and I live with my father the Hokage who is Naruto Uzumaki and my mother Hinata, the head of the Hyuuga Clan. My comrades are Sakurai and Saito and my senseis name is…..My senseis name is…..Senseis name is…Crap, what kind of a shinobi can't rember their senseis name? Argh I must be messed up!

"Hey you." The man caught my attention, I look at up nervously.

"(blushes) Um..Yeah?"

"(leans down) For a girl, you're decent, which means you spend more time on your looks then your ninja training right?^^"

"Well I have you know I've been training very hard with er….Well I don't know who but with someone! And I-I-I Have someone I have to look good for so!"

"Oh? So you dedicate yourself completely to this person whom you don't even know? (sarcastically) Ah-How passionate."

"Tch. (points at kakashi) AS IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE-"

"Stop arguing you two and lets get a move on." Kazuki scolded us.

Kazuki P.o.v

I let those two stand outside as I explained everything to the Hokage.

"GAK! Kakashi-sensei and natsuki…Forgot who they are?"

"Not completely hokage-sama,they still remember everything else but don't semm to know each other at all, I'm sorry I was so careless."

"(starts sweating) Now, Now It's just regular amnesia, I'm sure they'll rember eachother eventually."

"(depressed) But the isuue is, the only way a jutsu can be dispelled is through a technique and I'm not sure how to do it."

"…(slams on table) YOU MEAN THEY MAY NOT KNOW EACH OTHER AT ALL?!"

Kakashi P.o.v

The girl stood beside me, with her shoulders crossed and a concerned look on her face, I guess we're both facing the same problems.

"Um…So what's you name?" She questioned me.

"Kakashi Hatake (smiles), Yours?"

"Me? I'm Natsuki Uzumaki." Uzumaki?! It couldn't be, could she be…

"By any chance…Are you related to the Naruto Uzumaki?" I said pointing back to the Narutoos office.

"Yeah! He's my father!"

"=.\\ That Naruto...Since when did he have a kid?"

"Eh?! What do you mean, I've always been here, I was born in Konoha."

"But that can't be because I was born here as well and I taught Naruto so surely we would've have met some way."

We both stared at each other intensely as our minds were tangled and we couldn't understand a thing about what was going on between the two of us. How could we be both live in the same place and not see each other for the last few years? I just don't get it at all. I examined her closely, Long blond hair, blue eyes that resemble the Byakugan and pale skin; without a doubt she resembles hinata and Naruto. "I guess we both just never saw each other eh?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Naruto opens the door and grabs our wrists. "Come here you two, where going to make ou remember."

*Afterwards*

Natsuki P.o.v

My dad took me and kakashi to a place in front of the academy, there was a tree and an old swing attached to it. It swung back and forth to the wind and we stood there silently.

"Er…So what's the Meaning of this Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"This is the place where you two met." My dad answered.

"What are talking about? I've neve seen that man before-"

"Think carefully before you state your decisions! Have you ridden this swing before? Was someone with you?" I closed my eyes and thought for a bit. I did have memories of this wing but I don't see myself using it nor anyone being near it. I shook my head and dad signed.

"Kakashi-sensei, surely you must remember this right?" He turned around.

"Ah No, I only remember you using this."

He clenched his teeth and took us somewhere else, it was the ramen shop.

"Natsuki-chan, you coming here to eat with Kakashi again?" Teuchi asked.

"(points to self) Nani? Blink*Blink* I just met Kakashi today."

"What?! That can't be! What do you mean-"

"Old man. (leans and whispers to him)" My dad said.

"I-I see…Hmmm…Are you sure you don't see anything?" We both shook our heads.

Later that day*

Naruto P.o.v

"Now what do we do Minna?" I asked everyone after explaining to them.

"Demo…If Kakashi-sensei and Natsuki have known each other for so long then how can they forget each other that easily?"-sakura

"It was my fault; My intention was to make sure they were to never separate yet I made the complete opposite happen."-kazuki

"Never separate? What do you mean by that?"-shino

"I mean like…I purposely created a jutsu to make the two of them stop deny their forbidden-"

"HAH? Forbidden what?" Kiba Asked.

"F-F-Forbidden chakra! Natsuki has a lot of the nine tails chakra in her so I wanted to limit a little (starts sweating nervously)."

[everyone:He's hiding something…]

"Well, Heres what we do." I leaned everyone into a group and explained the details to them, everyone nodded in agreement to my plan.

Kakashi P.o.v

Everyone took me and Natsuki to the training fields; where I once trained Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke with the bell test. I think I did it once again here with another group consisting of Sakurai and Saito but that would be impossible because are teams are three man squads. I glanced over to Natsuki, could she be-Not that can't be.

"Remember anything?" Naruto asked us.

"Stop Pressuring me! I don't know this man and I don't think I ever will!" She runs off and naruto leaves her be, looking towards me next.

"Surely you know something…right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sadly I don't…But would you mind explain to me what our relationship was like?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "You were always there for her, I say this in place of her father that you've always been there protecting her with your life."

"Don't I do that to everyone though?"

"Yeah, but even I am admitting this; You see her differently then you doo with everyone else."

"What do you mean?''

Natsuki P.o.v

I ran off into the woods where no one could find me, I don't get a thing whateveryone is saying! I don't Know this man and never will!

Without noticing, I ran into Saito and apologized. His chest felt hard…

"What's the matter?" He asked.

I explained everything to him.

"I see….So everyone thinks you know this man yet you don't."

"Yeah…"

"Well you don't have to force yourself; If you don't know you don't know."

"Saito…" He pulls up my chin and starts to len in really close, so close that I could feel the warmth of his body.

I don't know what happened, but my mind went blank and my body paralyzed.

Kakashi P.o.v

According to what Naruto said to me, we were once sensei and student until was forgot everything we did up to now. I stopped at the moment I saw Natsuki and Saito together. I don't know what happened but at that moment…I felt…

Angry.

I don't understand it, but before I knew it, I was pulling her back from him and taking her elsewhere. For a split second…I could remember everything; I placed natsuki down and shook her slightly.

"Natsuki!Natsuki!"

She opened hher eyes and looked arounf confused by the sudden change of scenery.

"Natsuki…Do you what it feels like to be in love?"

"N-No…"

"Oh well…I guess I'll have to teach you…"

I wrapped my hands under my shoulders and grabbed onto her back; pushing us closer together into her chest. I pressured my lips onto her soft mouth and forced it together. She shakingly grabs onto my back for balance.

"Mhmm…Huff* Huff* Please stop…Sensei…"

"Do you remember now?"

"Of course…How could I forget?" She stayed quiet for a moment but then looked up to me. "You know kakashi-sensei, that I love you…"

"It's okay now, you don't have to tell me because I already know."

Meanwhile…

Sakurai: You know, you act like a bad guy when you're a pretty good person ya know.

Saito: Hmph. Don't know what you're talking about.

Sakurai: Don't lie! You obviously only pretended to kiss her but you only did that knowing that it would irritate sensei. And to make sure that your lips didn't touch you even used the Yamanaka's clan justu: mind transfer on her!

Saito: Whatever. (walks off) It's not like I care anway.

Sakurai: Tsndere.

*Meanwhile somewhere else*

Naruto: Really those two…They get along too well.

Kazuki: Yeah well…That's my parents for you.

Naruto: I know-What dd you mean parents?! (looks back) O-OI! YOUR LEGS ARE DISAPPEARING!

Kazuki: I'm really glad I got to meet you..Granpa…(disappears)

Narutoo: W-Where did you go? You have got to be kidding me O[]O

The End.

a/n: Yeah I got lazy so I'll end it here, got nothing else to type anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's short but if you want something longer, look for the same story title on quotev (note: story is longer but crappier, be warned). Oh yeah and just to shock you all, I was able to calculate kakashis actualy age in this story. Just because I want to shock you (stop now if you don't wanna know) he is around about 54. I stopped the story here because I always have to stay up kinda late typing it up and im getting really tired as well as bad eyes, soz .'


End file.
